


I'll Wait

by Caledra



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Yuta & Winwin, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caledra/pseuds/Caledra
Summary: ╔════════════════════ ∘◦ εïз ◦∘ ═══════════════════╗POV: Nakamoto YutaShip: Yuta & WinWinSummary: Soon, Sicheng will leave to focus on the new project - the chinese division.There is so much to say, but no words to describe their feelings properly. Patience is the key.Patience and faith in their bond.╚════════════════════ ∘◦ εïз ◦∘ ═══════════════════╝





	I'll Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are based off NCT’s idols but are by no means associated with the artists or the company itself.  
I take no claims on the real people referred in this story. Everything is fictional.  
No copyright infringement is intended.

The sun was almost gone and the light was dimmed and warm. For being on the rooftop of their dormitory, it was a mild breeze that brushed through their hair, street sounds were audible in distance.

Everything around them felt surreal, just like the two idols and their connection in this very moment.  
Soon enough, Sicheng was about to leave for China, the new project's preparations starting. Exciting but sad news altogether - at least for the Japanese, who will stay behind here in Seoul, still focusing on NCT127.

It was unclear when Winwin would come back or if he ever performs as a member of their group again . When will the two see each other again? They did not know.  
But what Yuta knew was that he was already missing the Chinese like crazy. He could see that the other opened his mouth to say something, but Yuta did not want to hear it. Not yet. He wanted this to last, them cherishing the silence and closeness.  
So he reached up and cupped the other's cheeks in his palms, pressing his thumb gently against Sicheng's mouth to stop him from saying anything.

Yuta looked into those big brown eyes, those full lips, the cute ear with the pointy tip, noticing the warmth in his chest by admiring every feature of the other. He himself looked collected and calm, managing a little smile for the other but on the inside - his mind was screaming for the other to not go.  
Yuta never made it a secret, his feelings, his love for the man in front of him. The Japanese knew that Sicheng was feeling something as well, but needed more time. And Yuta was giving him all the time he needed during the past years, and will need in the future. So long until WinWin was certain about his feelings. Being separateed will be a challenge, a test for their bond and feelings, especially for Sicheng who still had not admitted to them himself.

Will the distance between them make it harder? Probably.

And this was upsetting to Yuta.  
He knew he would wait for him no matter how much longer it would take for Winwin to be clear of what was in his heart. He will wait until the other will be brave enough to commit or deny feelings to the Japanese.

Their eyes met and for a moment Yuta struggled to not give in and kiss the other. The scenery was perfect, the romantic athmosphere almost matching those of the famous K-Dramas and Anime Love stories. But the timing was off. Yuta knew that.  
It wouldn't be right, it would feel rushed for both of them. There was already a lot going on in Winwin's head, Yuta knew that too. He was anxious, not confident, full of worries once he left. He did not need to deal with more at this point.  
The smile on Yuta's lips grew as he said very lowly but audible for Winwin. "You will be okay out there. I know you can... so shine... if not for yourself.. then for me."

And his fingers slowly withdraw from the other's warm blushing cheeks and he added,

"I'll wait."

  
Source: <https://weheartit.com/hvunjin>


End file.
